jmusicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
YUI
Fukuoka, Japan |Died = |Origin = |Instrument = Akustik-Gitarre, E-Gitarre, Bass, Piano |Genre = J-Pop, Pop-Rock, Folk-Pop |Occupation = Sängerin, Songwriterin, Schauspielerin |Years_active = 2004–Heute |Label =Studioseven Recordings Leaflet Records (2004) |Associated_acts = |URL = http://www.yui-net.com | Notable_instruments = Fender GA-45SCE Fender GDC200 SCE Fender Stratocaster Squier Bronco Bass Fender Telecaster }} YUI (ユイ; * 26. März 1987 in der Präfektur Fukuoka, Japan) ist eine japanische Singer-Songwriterin und Schauspielerin, welche unter Vertrag bei Studioseven Recordings steht und der Talentagentur Stardust Promotion angehört. YUI singt, spielt Akustik-Gitarre und schreibt ihre Lieder selbst. Mit ihrem Debütalbum From me to you gelang ihr der Durchbruch am japanischen Markt. Auch mit ihren nachfolgenden Alben Can't buy my love und I loved yesterday konnte sie große Erfolge verbuchen. Beide Alben erreichten Platz 1 der Oricon-Charts. Durch ihre Lieder Life und Rolling star, die in Bleach als Ending sowie Opening verwendet wurden, wurde sie auch international bekannt. Profil * Künstlername: YUI * Echter Name: Yoshioka Yui (吉岡唯) * Spitzname: Kuu-chan, Kuu-tan * Geburtsort: Fukuoka, Japan * Geburtstag: 26. März 1987 * Blutgruppe: * Größe: 155 cm * Lieblingsort: Shingu See in Fukuoka * Hobbies: Filme schauen, lesen, Gitarre spielen, Badminton Biographie Anfänge und Kindheit Am 26. März 1987 wurde YUI in der Präfektur Fukuoka geboren und wuchs später ohne Vater auf. Schon im jungen Alter entdeckte sie ihre Liebe zur Musik. Sie hat gerne Musik gehört und konnte sich leicht Text und Melodie einprägen. Schnell entwickelte sie den Wunsch eine Sängerin zu werden. Im dritten Jahr auf der Mittelschule fing Yui, auf Empfehlung ihrer Mutter, an Gedichte zu schreiben. Als sie dann auf Oberschule wechselte fing sie auch an Songtexte zu schreiben. Während dieser Zeit musste Yui einen Teilzeitjob annehmen um das Schulgeld zu bezahlen. Da sie deshalb kaum Zeit hatte für Musik, dachte sie, dass ihr Traum Sängerin zu werden nicht mehr erreichbar ist. Schließlich erlitt sie einen Zusammenbruch und wurde ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. In dieser Zeit wurde ihr klar, wie groß ihr Verlangen war Musik zu machen und entschied, dass Schule und Musik nicht zusammenpassten. Nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, stieß sie auf die Straßenmusikerband Bianco Nero mit denen sie über ihren Wunsch Sängerin zu werden sprach. Diese rieten ihr auf eine private Musikschule zu gehen. Yui folgte diesem Rat schon bald und schmieß die Schule. Mit 16 Jahren wechselte sie auf eine Musikschule, wo sie das Schreiben von Liedern und das Spielen der Gitarre erlernte. Da Yui nur Nachts Zeit hatte zum Üben hatte, brachte ihr das den Ärger vieler Nachbarn ein. Deshalb entschloss Yui sich dazu Abends mit ihrem Fahrrad in das nahe gelegene Shingū zu fahren und spielte dort alleine und ungestört Gitarre. Durchbruch Im März 2004 riet ihr ein Lehrer bei einem Vorsingen von Sony Music Japan teilzunehmen. Auch wenn nur zwei Lieder erlaubt waren, so sang Yui trotzdem drei Lieder. Nämlich Why me, It's happy line und I know. Die Jury war begeistert und gab ihr die Bestnoten für ihren Auftritt. Auch die Plattenlabel rissen sich um Yui und wollten unbedingt einen Vertrag mit ihr unterzeichnen. Schließlich wurde ihre erste Single, allerdings noch als Indie, veröffentlicht. Auch war diese Single limitiert und zwar auf 2.000 Kopien. Diese waren auch nur in ihrem Heimatsbezirk erhältlich. ''FROM ME TO YOU'' (2005–2006) Als Yui ihre Heimatstadt Fukuoka verließ und nach Tokyo ging, schrieb sie das Lied feel my soul. Sie plante dieses Lied als Indie-Song zu veröffentlich, da es als Tribute für ihre Heimatstadt dienen sollte. Als sie diesen aufnahm und der Produzent Yamaguchi des japanischen Senders Fuji TV diesen erstmals hörte, wollte er diesen als Themesong für das J-Drama Fukigen na Gene verwenden. Durch diesen Titelsong wuchs ihr Bekanntheitsgrad und ihr Song wurde umgehend von Sony Music Japan veröffentlicht. Es konnten von der Single über 100.000 Kopien verkauft werden und sie kletterte bis auf Platz 8 der Oricon-Charts. Ihre nächsten drei singles Tomorrow's way (Titelsong des japanischen Films Hinokio), Life (Fünftes Ending des Animes Bleach) und Tokyo waren nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie ihre Vorgängersingle feel my soul. Allerdings wuchs dadurch ihr Bekanntheitsgrad in der westlichen Welt, vor allem durch Animefans. Im Februar 2006 erschien dann auch ihr Debütalbum from me to you. Das Album konnte bis auf Platz 4 der Charts klettern und verblieb dort 75 Wochen. Es konnte über 200.000 Kopien von ihrem Debutalbum verkauft werden. ''CAN'T BUY MY LOVE'' (2006–2007) Yui übernahm 2006 die Hauptrolle der Amane Kaoru in dem japanischem Film Taiyō no Uta, der auf der gleichnamigen Drama-Serie basiert. Der Film wurde bei den Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes 2006 gezeigt. Für die Rolle bekam sie den Japan Academy Prize als bester Newcomer. Ihr fünfte Single Good-bye days war sogleich der Titelsong zum Film, der unter dem Namen „YUI for Amane Kaoru“ veröffentlicht wurde und sofort auf Platz 3 der japanischen Charts einstieg. Es ist bisher ihre erfolgreichste Single und es konnte über 200.000 Kopien verkauft werden. Das Lied wurde speziell für den Film geschrieben und alle drei Tracks, welche sich auf der Single befanden, wurden ebenfalls innerhalb des Films eingespielt. Ebenfalls befindet sich das Lied It's happy line auf der Single, welches schon Jahre vorher veröffentlich wurde. Die darauffolgende Single, I remember you, war auch sehr erfolgreich. Bald darauf wurde Yuis siebte Single Rolling star veröffentlicht, die als Openingsong für den Anime Bleach verwendet wurde und Che.r.ry ihre achte Single, wurde als Song für die KDDI au Listen Mobile Service Werbung benutzt. Am 4. April 2007 kam dann auch ihr zweites Album, Can't buy my love, raus, welches zwei Wochen auf Platz 1 der Oricon-Charts war. Innerhalb eine Woche hatte sie mehr Verkäufe erzielen können als ihr erstes Album. Bisher konnte Can't buy my love rund 680.000 Kopien verkaufen. Wegen diesem Erfolg konnte auch ihr erstes Album, From me to you, nochmals die Charts erklimmen und es wurde weitere 9.000 Kopien verkauft. ''I LOVED YESTERDAY'' (2007–2008) Am 13. Juni 2007 wurde Yuis neunte Single My Generation / Understand veröffentlich. My Generation wurde als Themesong für das Drama Seito Shokun! verwendet, und Understand wurde für den Film Saido kā ni inu, . Die Single landete direkt auf Platz 1 der Charts. Ihre zehnte Sinlge LOVE & TRUTH wurde am 26. September veröffentlich, der ebenfalls als Titelsong für einen Film (Closed Note) verwendet wurde, in dem Erika Sawajira die Hauptrolle spielte. In dieser Zeit wurden ihre beiden Alben als Winter Sleeve Edition re-released und ihre erste Live DVD Thank you My teens erschien am 14. November 2007 auf der sich Filmmaterial ihre zweiten Live Tour befindet. Am 19. November 2007 wurde ihre erste Live Show in der Nippon Budōkan eröffnet. Die Tickts für dieses Konzert waren vollkommen ausverkauft. Ihre erste Single im Jahr 2008, Namidairo, wurde am 27. Februar 2008 veröffentlicht,World of Yui | Yui News, Community, Fansite, Gallery: New Yui Single! und als Titelsong für den J-Drama 4 Shimai Tantei Dan. Dieses Lied wurde auf Wunsch komponiert. So sollte dieser nämlich "mysteriös" und "traurig" klingen. Die Lyrics hatte Yui bereits bei ihrem Debüt geschrieben gehabt. Eine Woche nach dem Release ihrer elften Single wurde ein Promo-Video für ihren neuen Song, Laugh away, veröffentlicht. Laugh away wurde in einer Werbung für Glico benutzt und später als Digital Single zum Download bereitgestellt. Schließlich wurde ihr drittes Studio Album am 9. April 2008 unter dem Titel I loved yesterday veröffentlich und stieg direkt auf Platz 1 ein. Es konnten mehr als 400.000 Kopien verkauft werden und war damit fast so erfolgreich wie ihr zweites Album. Der zehnte Track auf diesem Album, Oh yeah wurde als Titelmusik in der Morning-Show Mezamashi TV benutzt. Die limitierte Edition des Album kam mit einer DVD auf der sich Musik Videos von vorher veröffentlichten Singles befanden. Yuis dritte Tour, "Oui": I Loved Yesterday, began im Mai und endet im Juli. Am 2. Juli 2008 kam dann eine weitere Single mit dem Titel Summer Song. Auch hier hatte Yui einen groß Erfolg: Die Single landete ebenfalls auf Platz 1 der Oricon-Charts. Summer Song war Yuis erster Nummer 1 Hit seit I remember you, das nicht als Titelsong verwendet wurde. Yui konnte 83.440 Kopien in einer Woche verkaufen. ''MY SHORT STORIES'' (2008–Heute) Am 12. November 2008 wurde Yuis erstes Compilation Abum, My Short Stories released, welches die B-Side Tracks ihrer vergangen Singles enthält Auch war ein neuer Track, I'll be, enthalten. Yui ist die zweite Künstlerin, die mit einem B-Side Compilation Album an der Chartsspitze stand. Nach dem Release dieses Album konnte das Album From me to you wieder in die Charts einsteigen. In ihrem Blog "Yui Diary" schrieb sie im August 2008, dass sie eine Pause nehmen würde, um sich etwas zu erholen. Mit dieser Pause will sie sich auf das nächste Jahr vorbereiten um wieder durchzustarten. In dieser Pause schrieb Yui für die japanische Girlband Stereopony einen Song, der I Do It heißt. Dieser soll am 22. April 2009 als Single und am 18. März 2009 als Rington veröffentlicht werden. Am 25. März verkündete Yui ihre Rückkehr nach einer fünfmonatigen Pause mit einer neuen Single, die again heißt und sogleich als Opening für den berühmten Anime Fullmetal Alchemist benutzt wurde. Die Single wurde am 3. Juni 2009 veröffentlicht. Again konnte, wie bereits seine Vorgänger, die Spitze erklimmen. Es wurden über 110.000 Kopien in der ersten Woche verkauft werden und hat den höchsten Eröffnungsverkauf für eine Sängerin 2009. Diskographie Studio Alben * 2006.02.22 FROM ME TO YOU * 2007.04.04 CAN'T BUY MY LOVE * 2008.04.09 I LOVED YESTERDAY * 2010.07.14 HOLIDAYS IN THE SUN Compilation Alben * 2008: MY SHORT STORIES Singles * 2004.12.24 It's happy line * 2005.02.23 feel my soul * 2005.06.22 Tomorrow's way * 2005.11.09 LIFE * 2006.01.18 TOKYO * 2006.06.14 Good-bye days (YUI for Amane Kaoru) * 2006.09.20 I remember you * 2007.01.17 Rolling star * 2007.03.14 CHE.R.RY * 2007.06.13 My Generation / Understand * 2007.09.26 LOVE & TRUTH * 2008.02.27 Namidairo * 2008.07.02 Summer Song * 2009.06.03 again * 2009.10.07 It's all too much/Never say die *2010.01.20 GLORIA *2010.06.02 to Mother Musik-DVDs * 2007: Thank you My teens Musik Videos * 2004: It's happy line * 2005: feel my soul * 2005: Tomorrow's way * 2005: LIFE * 2006: TOKYO * 2006: Good-bye days * 2006: I remember you * 2007: Rolling star * 2007: CHE.R.RY * 2007: My Generation * 2007: Understand * 2007: LOVE & TRUTH (Movie Version) * 2007: Jam * 2008: Namidairo * 2008: Laugh away * 2008: Summer song * 2008: I'll be * 2009: again * 2009: It's all too much * 2009: Never say die Filmographie * 2006: Taiyō no Uta (タイヨウのうた) als Amane Kaoru Awards Einzelnachweise Weiterführende Links * Offizielle Website (japanisch) * YUI's Last.FM Profil * YUI's Diskographie auf MusicBrainz (englisch) * YUI's Allmusic Profil (englisch) * YUI-Lover: The 1st YUI Forum & Fansite Kategorie:Artist Kategorie:J-Pop Kategorie:J-Rock Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1987